The other side of Uchiha Madara
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Madara, the usual rich bastard, cocky, pervert playboy, hard to please Uchiha. The only thing that matters to him is the appearances and how he looks among society. How about you and Kagome Higurashi figure out his secrets? Everything his eyes reaches he already haves it. If he wishes to have chaos on society he gets it, if he wants you... damn it...HE OWNS YOU!
1. Taste

**YEY Our 40th story :D**

**Of course the target had to be Madara Uchiha with Kagome Higurashi XP**

**This is a completely different plot and we mean no harm to anyone. Please don't get offended.**

**Also if you read Divorced to an Uchiha, would you vote in the poll?**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

Uchiha Madara waited impatiently for his date while being attacked by women and men. Drinking a sip of wine, he looked at the huge clock room of the salon. Outwardly he was calm but inside his soul burned more than the sun_. 'Where is she?'_

"Madara-sama, can i give you a word in private?" Asked one of the hosts.

"I'm busy." Was his simple reply. "I'm here to entertain myself. If you want to talk about business, call my secretary and make an appointment."

"But Madara-sama-!"

The cocky Uchiha slowly turned his back at the host and made his way to the bathroom. While being chased by women.

* * *

**Bathroom**

Feeling her stomach grappling, Kagome breathed repeatedly. About two weeks ago, Madara pursued her like a dog. She was just one of the cleaners that out of the nothing she became a manager of the company.

This could only mean sex.

"Kagome?" One of Madara's "ex" lovers approached and placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kagome's eyes struggled to not betray tears. "I can't keep doing this."

"But what is happening?"

"It's been two weeks and Madara-senpai didn't try anything on me." She leaned against the sink. "I don't want to sleep with him but at the same time all this makes me feel less attractive."

The woman next to Kagome, laughed. The young girl looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"Kagome, my dear." The woman looked at the mirror to make sure her makeup wasn't smeared. "Madara-senpai is not that kind of man. And you're a gorgeous young woman." She looked at her with a seductive look.

"What are you talking about?" She ignored her seductive eyes.

"Madara-senpai happens to have a certain picky taste when things come to women."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sick of this puzzle.

The woman pouted sweetly while looking to the other side. "He thinks every women, has their own charm but-!"

"But what?"

The woman looked at Kagome and frowned in a strange way. "He likes big women."

"Large women? Women with a strong appearance?"

"Not large, but ... big women."

...

"The kind of ... _really big_."

"Oh" Kagome swallowed hard, then began to laugh. "I was _not_ expecting that."

The woman began to laugh too, and leaned against the wall.

"I confess that from his meticulous taste, I could never imagine such a thing."

"He is very attached to appearances." The woman confessed. "And since you are young and beautiful he thinks you give him ..." She brought her finger to her chin. "More fame to a wealthy playboy who has everything good and superior."

"But he likes for sex, or something else?"

"I just know he is a savage with them. But more than that I can't tell you."

Relieved, Kagome picked up her small bag, and smiled. "So I don't need to worry."

The woman picked up her bag and whispered into Kagome's ear._ "Madara-senpai is a man of many tastes. And if I were you, I wouldn't trust too much in that theory."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, and when she turned to look at the woman, she came face to face with an upset Madara.

"Say what, exactly?" The Uchiha asked with a dark aura.

_'Oh.'_


	2. Dangerous man

I would like to thank everyone who's been following and favorite this story so far. This chapter is _only_ to help the story develop, I promise you will read more about Madara's taste and secrets.

Now to a reviewer named Lord Richard. I don't know why in hell you did such assumptions. If the plot doesn't suit your taste I would be very, very grateful if you stop reading my story. I would **NEVER** go to your page and do the same thing you did to me. Just move on. Thank you!

Everyone please forgive my grammar and some glitches this chapter may have. I know this part lacked Kagome's scenes. But she was just too scared to act when Madara was acting like that.

* * *

Dangerous man

* * *

The pressure he put on her arm clearly showed his displeasure and his famous Uchiha hassle. With one smooth motion, Madara tossed his companion into the bathroom cubicle. "Explain." He demanded closing the door and facing her.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Madara-senpai." Kagome lowered her head as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear avoiding eye contact.

"You left me alone for 5 minutes. And I find myself in the bathroom with you giggling."

"I-I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." She felt her insides in turmoil.

"I know you were talking about me." Madara's narrowed his eyes. "Spit it out. I am not going to repeat myself again, Kagome."

Madara must have _always_ the last word. If something doesn't go well with him he will bring the hell to the earth. He gets easily annoyed, he is unbearable and when his cockiness gets too intense, the best thing to do…is…well the best thing is to avoid such situation.

"I…a…I-!"The young woman felt her body contracting due Madara's dark aura. His eyes fixed on her perfectly. His lips took a perfect shape of displeasure and the enlightenment around him excelled the blue tint of his long spiky hair.

Giving no answer, Kagome gasped when he yanked her by the arm. "I don't like the idea of you speaking of me behind my back." She could feel his breath penetrating her cheek. "You don't have what it takes to even have voice around me."

"Madara-sama." The host entered the women's bathroom. The rush in his voice was growing at every second. "Madara-sama, it's urgent. We really need to talk."

The sound of the door opening roughly echoed in the bathroom. Madara left the cubicle holding hands with Kagome. The young woman avoided the host's surprised stare. "What do you want?" Madara asked annoyed.

"We need to talk. It's very important." He gave his attention to the cocky Uchiha. "It requires your presence."

"Very well." Madara yanked Kagome to him causing her to hit with her cheekbones in his hard chest."Let's talk in your office."

* * *

**At the office**

The smell of new furniture and incense greeted her with open arms. Kagome found herself seated on a dark red leather couch. As usual Madara was beside her, with his arm loosely free around her shoulders and in his right hand a crystal glass half full of wine.

His hand fondled her naked shoulders as he listened and fixed his gaze on the face of the worried host. Kagome could only see half of his face due to his hair.

"This is not good." The host known by the name of Hao flipped the papers of the company."Someone is giving information about our sales." Hao watched Kagome through the edge of the documents. "This must be someone who knows us well."

With his eyes closed, Madara took a sip of wine and then rested his nose on Kagome's cheek. "Agree." He gently took a hold on her hair and watched her with sluggish eyes and a hazy smirk. Her passive cute face couldn't hide the fear she felt towards him. "I may have an idea of the person." He drank the wine leaving a small portion and with that smirk plastered on his face.

"Then what shall we do?"

He smirked.

"I have everything under control." He planted a soft kiss on her tense lips. "I always have."

Something good wasn't going to happen.

* * *

In the next instant Madara, Hao, Kagome and three women were inside the limbo. Kagome coughed. The smell of cloying perfume, the loud laughter and the cigarettes smoke was something she did not like.

"By my calculations, Madara-sama. Only the codes of the deposit box number 5 were spared. But I can't stop wondering why?" Hao pushed one of the women off him.

Opening the car window, Madara blew the cigarette smoke. "The codes of the deposit box 5 did not have what our infiltrate seeks."

"You switched the codes?"

"I like to vary once in a while." He said stroking the chin of a redhead female and gripping Kagome's thigh.

"Madara-sama we arrived." The Chauffeur said stopping in front of the hotel.

During the entire trip, Kagome couldn't deal with her paralyzing fear. She did nothing but to become a mute throwaway doll in his hands. Her voice fled once her eyes settled on him. He sure knows how to overpower everything around him.

Once at the check-in Madara whispered at her ear. Each word full of perfect control and antagonism he possessed. "_You are going straight to the room._ "He grabbed her chin."_And once I get back we will have a long chitchat." _And to finally finish his little speech, he pulled her to a challenging kiss. His hands used his personal zesty touch so men could see it and women feel it.

She may seem easily controllable but in terms of touch, it's harder than it looks. "_Stop resisting._" He murmured between the kiss, furrowing his eyebrows in dissatisfaction and giving her a well disguised twitch.

"Madara-sama, we really have to go." Hao once again pushed the female off him.

Gripping her shoulders, Madara stared down at her for a while, with his typical cocky eyes. His silence spoke devious soundless words and his eyes tried to chain her submission. "Keep your eyes on her." He ordered to her bodyguard. "I will be back in a few hours." Then he retreated to his limbo but not until giving her his last "_delicate_" glare.


End file.
